


Fight the Good Light

by SBG



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBG/pseuds/SBG
Summary: Spoilers: A key scene in "The Light".Summary: A POV from "The Light"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Oh, great, you're coding. I suppose now *they're* expecting me to carry you all the way up the ramp through the Stargate. Why couldn't *they* be happy with me simply rolling you up on the gurney??

Crap. Fine, I'll carry you, but I'm not happy about it. I'm way too old for--ugh! Geez, Daniel, you may *look* skinny, but you sure as hell aren't...

OK, made it through. I'll just set you down and be all done. You'll start breathing on your own, I won't have to--whoa! Going down with you. Ooh, watch the head! *They'd* kill me if I let it thwack on the floor.

Was that a collective 'Awwww!' I just heard in the distance? Damn, I'm playing right into *their* hands. C'mon Daniel, work with me! Don't make me resuscitate you. Come on! Please!!

What do *they* want from me? You gotta admit, I was awsome on the balcony. Just the right mix of fear, concern and caution. Rubbing your shoulder was a spur of the moment decision. It was a nice touch, I have to admit. Rather proud of it.

And the infirmary!! I angsted my ass of for *them*! So it was chemically, hormonally or whateverly enhanced. I still felt it. I gave it my all. Yet *they're* not satisfied.

But this? Uh uh. Nope. Sorry, Daniel. I've done all I can do this particular go around. Damnit, where are Carter and Teal'c? Carter'll resuscitate you; you're obviously being stubborn.

Oh, good, a distraction. I'll yell at the kid to demonstrate my agitation at possibly losing you. Then maybe *they'll* forget about the mouth to mouth thing. CPR is overrated. I'll throw in a 

quick 'that was very painful but necessary'look as a bonus.

Help me out here, Daniel! We can't let *them* win.

What's that? Oh, excellent gurgling. Thank God! That was a close one.

Those crazy ladies on the hurt/comfort list would have had a field day if I revived you properly. I have my limits. This round goes to Jack O'Neill.

Better luck next time, ladies.

  


* * *

>   
>  © February 13, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
>  The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
>  who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,  
>  titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,  
>  Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.  
>  Partnership.  
>  This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and  
>  solely meant for entertainment.  
>  All other characters, the story idea and the story itself  
>  are the sole property of the author.  
> 

* * *

  



End file.
